A Second Chance to Make or Break
by inusgirllovesmonkeys
Summary: When Ranma makes an accidental wish, he and Akane are sent back in time. Summary sucks I know. Rated T for adult themes you shouldn't even be watching Ranma if your not yet old enough to read T and swearing. AkxRan NxK TxKas Currently in the process of being rewritten.
1. unexpected happenings

**Hey guys. It's been pretty long since I updated but since now I'm in love with Ranma and I had this story idea, which no surprise, I came up with while watching Ranma. It takes place two year after the failed wedding. SOOOOO now here is **

**A chance to make or break!**

**Oh and by the way I don't own Ranma, or any other anime/manga that I might name in this story.**

Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo, both eighteen years of age, are about to go on the weirdest journey of their young lives (and they've been on some pretty weird journeys). Our young heroes are currently headed off to school, and well…they seem to arguing.

Ranma POV!

"YOU ARE SO UNCUTE!" I yelled, turning my head away from the girl that, though I'd probably never admit it, I loved. She surprised me by jumping up onto the fence to join me, and stuck out her tongue. "Hey, that's dangerous!" I cried, "You could get hurt." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Doesn't stop you," she said. I huffed, defeated, and then began to monitor all of her movements to insure she didn't fall. I didn't have anything to worry about of course, she was a natural, but I continued to watch.

As we neared the school we jumped off the fence, and prepared to go into the school when we heard the familiar, and heart-stopping scary, yell of "Nihao Ranma!" I groaned as Shampoo neared us and the angry aura of my Tendo fiancé grew very large. It had been too much to hope that she'd leave us be after the incident at jusendo, foolish even. "Um Shampoo, I really don't have time for this today…I'm gonna be late," I said with an exasperated sigh, of course I never have time for this but...that was beside the point. Shampoo shrugged. "Okay, but you go on date with Shampoo tomorrow, yes?" I gave a noncommittal grunt and began to catch up with Akane, who had walked ahead.

As soon as she saw me catching up with her, Akane increased her pace. I rolled my eyes at this, and raced toward the school.

~a couple of hours later~

Akane POV!

After school we began to head home. Ranma hadn't jumped up on the fence yet and he was walking beside me. "You know," Ranma stated "I really am sorry about this morning." I huffed. "There's nothing to be sorry for." I started to run. He quickly caught up to me and put his hand on my shoulder to keep me in place. He then began to stutter out, "Akane…honestly I um really never… argh this isn't coming out right! Um what I mean is…you aren't really that uncute…I guess."

I smiled at him and took his hand. "Thanks." I mentally skipped the whole way home, his hand in mine and whistled a happy tune. By the time we had arrived home dinner had started and everyone was already seated at the table. We continued holding hands under the table. I think every one noticed the change in our relationship; everyone's eyes were trained on us. Daddy took one look at our intertwined hands and began to bawl out "Oh the schools will be joined!" My good mood evaporated very quickly after that.

"Thanks for the meal Kasumi! Come on Ranma, let's go to the dojo to practice," I growled out, dragging him outside. When I turned to a strangely flustered Ranma we began to spar. Like usual he avoided my attacks but didn't go offensive at all. "Come on! Hit me." He smirked. "If you insist." and his fists whenever they came in contact with parts of me, which was very often, would lightly tap me.

While very small, this was progress from not hitting at all. I thought back to all the times I had practically begged him to spare with me and realized how great an improvement this was. I suddenly saw an opening, a very rare occurrence, I impulsively took it. He took me by surprise and set me softly to the floor. He poked me. "I win," he said, smirking that annoyingly irresistible smile of his. "Well," I said, breathing heavy "that was fun."

We sat there for a while, then I cautiously lade my head on his shoulder; Ranma flinched but didn't pull away. I sighed contently. "You know, I wish I had known about you earlier, I probably would've liked you more," he said seriously. I was nodding my head in agreement, when the mist appeared. "I have heard your wish and will grant it," a mysterious voice said. "Through the bounds of time and space you will go back, and erase the mistakes." Then it all went black…

Chappie end!

**So how'd I do on my first Ranma fanfic? I think I did pretty well if I do say so myself…but my opinion doesn't matter, because I want yours; REVIEW!**

**Next time: Akane and Ranma wake up very confused and have a strong since of déjà vu.**


	2. A chance to start again

**Ok so I admit the first chapter wasn't my best, but I am quite certain that this one is better (And more than a thousand words=)) I decided to switch the format to third person, though this had different viewpoints. Thanks to those who left positive comments and to the people who alerted and favorite my story; you've no idea how much it means to me! An announcement before I continue, this story is now being co written with Militarygirl16 and eventually it will have story art by my awesome artist of a friend on Deviantart. (Militarygirl and I aren't too shabby ourselves but our friend is like a pro at all types of art.)**

**Review replies:**

**IndeChan****: I appreciate that you are the first to review my story. And I hope you'll be pleased that it is now in normalish POV. =)**

**TatsuDragonKing****: I had been looking for some too, none that I found were finished or to my taste. There was one that I rather enjoyed though called **_**Ranma, the Second Time Around **_**though they never finished it… -_-**

**tuatara****: Thank you so much for the nice review, it motivated me, and as you can see I decided to up the amount of words per chapter to at least a thousand. (=**

**soulfire524****: when I read books that hold only one persons view I too feel like its missing. Thank you for your review. ^-^**

**UnraisedClock****: thanks for the constructive criticism, the reason I decided to make them hold hands is because according to this story they've known and loved each other for over two years, so though they might not admit it for a while they will start to show some feelings. On another note I read your story and it was awesome, I hope you update it soon! XD**

**gort420****: they are rare aren't they? Thanks for the review. ^_~**

**Darth Thanatos****: Let me tell you something buster! You did not ****HAVE**** to review this story you ****CHOSE ****to! That whole lazy to type thing was a joke and I will be writing about the school in the future, but it didn't fit in with the plot line. AND ANOTHER THING! I went on your page at my sister's advice and I didn't see a ****SINGLE ****story so you can't really chide me about unfinished work, when you have ****NONE! ****Yes I am aware that I am b*tching but I absolutely hate people like you. That is all.**

**Woodryu****: thanks for the kind advice; I will try to improve in the future. =D**

**Like I always say I don't own anything to do with Ranma, except, of course the chapters I write.**

**Chapter two:**

"Wha-what happened? Where am I?" Ranma sat up and took in her surroundings. "Akane," Ranma called around the clearing hoping for any signs of the girl he loved. 'Ranma.' he heard her voice but looking around told him she was nowhere near. "Am I dead?" Ranma said to the voice of Akane. 'Not that I'm aware...of course I've been wrong before...' Ranma snorted, "the great Akane Tendo admitting she's been wrong, hell must have froze over!" the playful sarcastic tone turned serious. "Of course let's hope that your right; it's not on my to do list to die." He or rather she at the moment looked around the clearing again. "Where are you Akane?" the mind Akane sighed, 'As far as I know I'm at the house' she paused. 'I can't find anyone else though; not daddy, or Nabiki, not even Kasumi...' Ranma thought about the most recent events leading up to whatever this thing was; the accidental wish, the strange voice, the mist, and then the black out.

"Yes young ones." the voice from the night before spoke. "You had a wish and I granted it." "So old lady where are we?" Ranma not knowing where to look lay back in the grass and closed his eyes. 'Ranma,' Akane admonished, 'don't call her that!' "Well what am I supposed to call 'er she didn' ever give a name." "Call me Kami-sama," the voice said.

"Well isn't she all high and mighty!" Ranma snorted. The 'Kami-sama' said nothing. 'So Kami-sama,' Akane began politely, 'where are we? Why are we here?'

'I like this one, very kind.' Ranma swore he 'Heard' her blush. "Keh," Ranma scoffed. "You are in the 'in-between' which in reality does not exist. I plan to send the two of you to your past. Why, you ask? because of the wish you made." the Kami was silent for a second then said, "If you have noticed you have retained your sixteen-year old bodies...of course Ranma's female form has hardly any difference." From the sound of the Kami's voice, she was smirking; Ranma huffed. "Now it's time to go." A second more and then the black returned.

~~~~~~ranma2ndtime~`~~~~~~~~~

Akane woke up to the sound of her alarm clock beeping; she quickly hit the snooze button and climbed out of bed. "A dream?" she asked to the air. She made her way to the bathroom and got ready for her morning shower.

She began to hum a happy tune; however it stopped abruptly as she saw her reflection in the mirror. Staring back at her was a long haired, baby faced, young girl; it was her sixteen-year-old self. Her mouth opened in a silent scream.

~~~~~~ranma2ndtime~`~~~~~~~~~

Ranma awoke to a scream in her head and water in her face. "What the hell pop?" Her father, who had grown a great deal smarter in the last two years, had not done that since before they had come to live at the Tendo house hold. "You're getting weak boy," her foolish father called, as he turned away from his son/daughter. "I'll show you weak." and Ranma proceeded to turn her father into a human pretzel.

Finally he turned away from him and went to go catch breakfast. 'Akane.' she sighed in her head. 'What?' she jumped in surprise and watched breakfast swim away. 'Why exactly are you in my head Akane?' she snorted. 'You honestly think I have any idea? You being in my head isn't really very appealing' 'there are a few things I'd rather keep to myself,' they both thought 'don't copy me!'

Things would've been terrible for the two if they had no way to shield certain things from each other, but as it so happened, there was a way. 'Young ones,' came the voice of the Kami. 'Get outta my head ya old hag!' Akane huffed at the crude wording Ranma used. 'Am I to suppose that you do not want a way to block all or part of your thoughts, then?' Ranma began to stutter, and the Kami laughed, 'No one can take a joke these days; I shall use my power to help you with the blocking, then you may control it with ease.' Through Ranma's closed eyelids she saw a flash of light and then she felt like there was a pressure on her brain. When Ranma thought about it she could move that pressure around to block things. "Heh, cool," Ranma said out loud.

~~~~~~ranma2ndtime~`~~~~~~~~~

Akane quickly shifted and sorted away the stuff in her mind she wanted to keep hidden, she was aware he was doing it too; aside from the obvious, what could he be hiding that made him act so franticly like she knew he was? Perhaps she'd find out later. She shrugged the matter off for the moment; she'd revisit the thought eventually.

Now she became aware that Kasumi was calling her for breakfast. The thought made her quiver in anticipation, she'd be going to school again…of course that also meant the horde of boys that had often visited her nightmares even after the attacks had stopped would come after her again. 'What was that?' Ranma asked. Akane chided herself for letting the thought through her mind barrier so easily. 'It's nothing Ranma,' Akane thought, 'just a joke.' Though she knew he wasn't convinced he let it slide.

"Akane," Kasumi chided quietly when Akane finally sat at the table, "it isn't like you to be so late to the table. You haven't even taken your morning run. Are you feeling alright?" After she had assured her oldest sister that she was indeed feeling alright, Akane headed off to school.

The boys seemed to come by the millions that day, of course Akane took care of them with ease. And then Kuno came in proclaiming his love for his "Beloved Akane." This was rewarded with a punch to the face.

~~~~~~ranma2ndtime~`~~~~~~~~~

Ranma had been sparring with her father when it had happened. After she had thoroughly thrashed his father and threw him into the nearby lake, she saw across from it a girl who had familiar lavender hair. The girl then waded into water to presumably catch food.

Ranma stared at the female in front of her in shock. "Sh-shampoo!" A person who she had desperately hoped to avoid was standing a mere foot away. "Why firehead girl know name of Shampoo?" she looked confused. "Oh um I've been to your village and I saw you beat someone." Even though the excuse was weak, Shampoo's look of confusion turned to smugness. "Of course peoples have heard of great Shampoo; is very good."

Mentally, Ranma rolled her eyes and she heard Akane snort. "You wish to bring pet panda and have food in village with Shampoo?" Shampoo asked; she seemed kinder now. "Little firehead girl and panda look cold, hungry, and tired. Shampoo take to home, you like yes?" Ranma knew it would not be in her best interest to refuse. So she nodded weakly in thanks and dragging her knocked out father turned panda, she followed the lavender haired girl.

~~~~~~ranma2ndtime~`~~~~~~~~~

Akane swallow her jealously as she surveyed Ranma's thoughts. 'You don't need to worry Akane; I don't plan on being as stupid as I was last time. I don't plan on receiving a kiss of marriage or death, you know that.' Akane's breath quickened, ''Me, Worried? Ha you must be joking!' The note in her voice had turned slightly hysterical. Ranma sighed.

'Akane, I don't want to waste our time together this time; okay I admit it, this whole arranged engagement thing is bogus and we'd probably be better off if our parents didn't interfere with our lives, but I'm glad that your,' the female Ranma broke off and Akane was sure she was blushing. 'That I'm what, Ranma?' Akane asked softly. 'Oh um we've reached the village, we'll talk later.' Then the line became silent and she knew that she had closed all connections with her mind.

~~~~~~ranma2ndtime~`~~~~~~~~~

Ranma breathed a sigh of relive as the line became silent. She had been a second away for revealing a secret that Ranma had successfully kept secret for the past three years they'd know each other.

"This Shampoo's village; Shampoo become leader someday," Shampoo said proudly. Though in the past Ranma had ignored it, the Japanese speaking of Shampoo was atrocious; with an idea in mind Ranma spoke in the native tongue of Shampoo, (Shampoo maybe it would be better if for right now I spoke like this; if you'd like I'll try to help you improve your Japanese later.) The Chinese girl looked put out but nodded her head none the less.

Shampoo turned to the building in front of them solemnly (It is time to see the village elder now.) Ranma opened the block she had on Akane so she could listen in. Ranma trailed behind Shampoo quietly as they stepped in the door. (Great-grandmother, I have returned with a guest,) Shampoo called. 'What did she say?' Akane asked. Ranma translated quickly and turned back to what the two in front of her were talking about.

As men appeared laden with food Shampoo asked Ranma stuff about Japan and about Ranma in general; though for some things Ranma stretched the truth, she told Shampoo about her life and taught her grammatically correct Japanese. Ranma could feel Akane's jealousy and anger so she cut to the chase. "Elder Cologne would you mind teaching me some things?" Ranma asked this hesitantly, as though expecting a negative answer; Cologne, however, smiled, "Perhaps, if you are as good as you say you are. However for now please use our guest room." Ranma brightened at this; a chance to make friends of the Amazons without any forced engagement sound really good, so did a bed. Suddenly very drowsy, Ranma headed to the room indicated and threw her surprisingly still knocked out father in a corner. She was asleep before she even hit the pillow.  
><strong>Chapter end<strong>

**~~~~~~ranma2ndtime~`~~~~~~~~~**

**Love it, hate it? Tell me through review, but please, if you hate it say it in the kindest was possible…the first flame (I've ever had) left me a bit fragile and I don't how much more meanness I can take. Yeah Militarygirl is reading over my shoulder as I'm writing this…stalker…**

**I ish really sad she's leaving me… ='(the time will be extremely different and its going to be hard to update this story…**

**OMIGOSH finally I have less than a week left of school! It sucks that we have more school than some people…I go to school tomorrow, Tuesday, Wednesday, and them my school has a carnival on Thursday and that's it! **

**Of course then I'm going to have to deal with the unbearable heat that is Japan all summer…meh.**

**Well everyone, see you later!**


	3. In the process of a rewrite Sorry

**It's been forever, hasn't it?**

**I am sincerely grateful for all of you. You've all been so kind to me, when I was a new writer and, frankly not that great at writing. **

**I'm in the process of rewriting this story. I will be posting it as a new story, because I don't want to have delete these chapters and, by extension, your wonderful reviews. **

**You don't have to read the new version if you don't want to. However if, for some odd reason, you actually enjoyed this story, I suggest you check this one out.**

**~inusgirllovesmonkeys**


End file.
